


[podfic] of Mapped by heartequals

by sk_lee



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people eat their feelings when they're stressed -- Nick eats his agents. Wherever they are in the world, that's what ends up in his hands when he can't sleep. He and Phil have a healthy and international takeout habit. In their fridge, it's not hard to find the cuisine of the country that corresponds to the location of whatever pain-in-the-ass agent has Nick out of bed at two in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] of Mapped by heartequals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mapped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496107) by [heartequals (savvygambols)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvygambols/pseuds/heartequals). 



**Title:** [ Mapped ](496107)  
**Author:** [ heartequals ](../users/savvygambols/pseuds/heartequals)  
**Pairing:** Phil Coulson/Nick Fury  
**Length:** 5.17MB, 5:39, MP3  
**Download @ Box.com :**[ HERE ](https://app.box.com/s/xc3lktfijrv4a7tl3mmh)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to heartequals for permission.


End file.
